The Journal of Elizabeth Swann
by Pyrate Rose
Summary: What would Elizabeth write had she kept a diary during the time of her kidnapping? Who would she write about? What would she say? Spans from before the pirates kidnap her to after her wedding...
1. July 11th 1705

_11 July, 1705_

_Governor's Mansion_

_Port Royal, Jamaica_

I have not kept a diary since I was a young girl, I had thought them childish once I reached the age of twelve, but a few days ago, I realized that they are an extremely decent way of organizing one's thoughts, so I went out and bought myself a journal this morning.

All is as usual in Port Royal lately, nothing out of the ordinary save the announcement of Captain James Norrington's upcoming promotion to Commodore . The ceremony will be held this coming Saturday.

I have known James for nearly eight years. He was on the same ship as I on the crossing from England when I was ten years old. He was a lieutenant of twenty-five then, working his way up in the Navy slowly. I thought him very brave, and even fancied him for a time. I was young, and he was strong and courageous, any young girl would have taken a liking to him, he is a fine man after all, one any woman should dream of marrying.

Word has spread than he has plans of proposing to me at his promotion ceremony on Saturday. I will admit the notion is shocking, but it is also rather flattering, and, might I add, rather predictible.

A Commodore marrying the Governor's daughter? Who would have thought it? I hope my sarcasm is not offensive, but truly, it is not the first time this match, or similar matches, have been made. I have known James to fancy me for quite some time, even though he is considerably older than I. Our age difference is usual for most, though perhaps on the high end. He is thirty-three, and I am eighteen, that is fifteen years' difference.

My father has most assuredly been informed of James' intentions, either that or he is the one behind this match. I wouldn't put it past him to do so. My father is a logical thinker and plans ahead for the future. James and I are a smart match, propriety would have it be so.

The flame of my lamp is dying, and I shall have to close this entry.

_Elizabeth Anne Swann_


	2. July 14th, 1705

_14 July, 1705_

_Governor's Mansion_

_Port Royal, Jamaica_

As was entirely expected, James proposed to me this afternoon. I must admit I wasn't entirely prepared for it. It didn't help matters that my bloody corset (please excuse the language, I apologize) was making any possible chance of breathing disappear. I passed out and fell from the overlook at Fort Charles into the ocean below. It wasn't James nor any other Navy man that saved me, but a pirate! Think of it! He even took the dress I was wearing off of me, and let it sink to the bottom of the ocean. It was extremely unfortuante, for my father had only just given it to me this morning. Once he had gotten me up on the dock, he cut off my corset with a knife. I must say it was the most humiliating moment of my life. Luckily, James, Lieutenant Gillette, my father and a few soldiers hastened to greet us, and my father put his jacket around my shoulders before anyone else should see me in my underdress. I protested them shooting my rescuer, only to find that he was a pirate. Captain Jack Sparrow to be exact. They arrested him after learning this bit of information, but without notice, he threw the chain that bound his wrists around my neck and pointed a gun to my head. He then forced me to replace his weapons and other possessions on his person. The man, if you can call him a man, then proceeded to escape, all the while, Navy officers shooting off their muskets at him. He was captured later in Mr. Brown's blacksmith shop, and thrown into the jail at the fort.

I have heard that it was the owner, Mr. Brown who assisted in his capture, but that man is so intoxicated all the time that I hardly believe nor except the idea that he could stop this pirate. I trust that it was entirely Mr. Will Turner, Mr. Brown's apprentice, who stopped Jack Sparrow, and not Mr. Brown at all. But whoever it was doesn't matter, all that does is that Jack Sparrow will hang come morning, and the world shall be rid of yet another menace to society.

I think that I have just heard cannon fire! I shall investigate. Perhaps it is just a ritual for Commodore Norrington's promotion. Whatever the case, it is late and this entry long, but I had so much to tell!

_Elizabeth Anne Swann_


End file.
